Blends of certain polymeric plasticizers with an alkylene-bridged aryl bis-phosphate compositions have shown low levels of smoke generation and of heat release rate as measured in combustion studies.
Additives which act as flame retardants can contribute significantly to smoke generation because they decrease the efficiency of the fuel source and as a result, create a sooty combustion. It has been found that blends of an alkylene-bridged aryl bis-phosphate and a polymeric plasticizer contribute significantly to flame retardancy while maintaining a very low level of smoke evolution.